fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jellal Fernandes
|kanji = ジェラール・フェルナンデス |race = Człowiek |birthday = Rok X765 |age = 19 lat (X784) 26 lat (X791) |gender = Mężczyzna |eyes = Brązowe |hair = Niebieskie |affiliation =Gildia Crime Sorcière 25px Gildia Fairy Tail (Tymczasowo) |previous affiliation = 25px Niewolnik Wieży Niebios 25px Rada Magii 25px Dziesięciu Świętych Magów |occupation = Niezależny Mag |previous occupation = Członek Rady Magii Więzień Rady Magii Mroczny Mag Święty Mag |team = |previous team = Drużyna Jellala Drużyna Światła Drużyna Fairy Tail B |partner = |relatives = Mystogan (Edolański Odpowiednik) |magic = Magia Ciała Niebieskiego Załamanie Otchłani Wiążący Wąż Projekcja Psychiczna Krąg Samozniszczenia Magia Ciemności Telekineza Magia Ognia Magiczne Laski |alias = Siegrain (ジークレイン Jīkurein) |manga debut = Rozdział 1jako Siegrain Rozdział 77jako Jellal |anime debut = Odcinek 2jako Siegrain Odcinek 33jako Jellal |japanese voice = Daisuke Namikawa|english voice = Robert McCollum|rōmaji = Jerāru Ferunandesu |status = Aktywny|mark location = Dolna część stroju}} Jellal Fernanades jest przyjacielem Erzy z dzieciństwa. Zanim stracił swoją pamięć, był Mrocznym Magiem który desperacko próbował wskrzesić Zerefa. Obecnie członek neutralnej gildii Crime Sorcière. Wygląd Jellal jest młodym mężczyzną którego najbardziej charakterystyczną cechą są niebieskie włosy i czerwony tatuaż okalający jego prawe oko, który posiada od dzieciństwa. Jako swoje alter ego, Siegrain, ubierał się w szaty eleganckie, ale proste, składające się z długiej białej tuniki z czarnymi pasami na krawędzi i górnej części ramion, duże paski połączone ozdobnymi klamrami, ciemną koszulę oraz pasujące spodnie i buty Nosił również pierścień na środkowym palcu prawej dłoni, zazwyczaj ubierał także medalion potwierdzający jego wysoki status. Jako Jellal ubierał się już dużo mroczniej, jego strój składał się z białawej niebieskiej koszuli pod ciemnym płaszczem z kapturem z jasnoniebieskimi krawędziami, dwoma sznurkami z zawieszkami w kształcie twarzy zwisających z kaptura i widocznym złotym symbolem po lewej stronie klatki piersiowej, przypominającym znak Fairy Tail, a także proste, luźne ciemne spodnie schowane wewnątrz sznurowanych butów. Osobowość thumb|120px|left|Jellal staje się zły... Jako dziecko był miłym i sympatycznym chłopcem, bardzo troszczącym się o swoich przyjaciół, z którymi tworzył zwartą grupę. Był gotowy nawet zostać ukarany w zastępstwie Erzy. Nigdy nie stracił wiary w wolność. Po tym jak został zmanipulowany przez Zerefa (a tak naprawdę Ultear) jego osobowość uległa drastycznej zmianie. Stał się okrutny i bezwzględny, oszalał na punkcie budowy Systemu R. Traktował wprawdzie niewolników lepiej, ale tylko dlatego, że wtedy ich praca była bardziej efektywna. Później w sadze Oracion Seis, Jellal po obudzeniu i uleczeniu przez Wendy, zapadł na swego rodzaju amnezję i pamiętał tylko imiona Erzy I Natsu. Wydawało się, że przeraża go świat i brak jakiejkolwiek samoświadomości. Erza wytłumaczyła mu, że pomimo wszystko, musi zapłacić za to, co zrobił w przeszłości. Historia thumb|left|200px|left|Mały Jellal Początkowe relacje pomiędzy nim a Erzą nie są zbyt jasne, ale z czasem stają się bardziej klarowne. Jako dzieci obydwoje byli niewolnikami pracującymi przy budowie Systemu R, Wieży Niebios. Jellal należał do grupy najlepszych przyjaciół Erzy na której bardzo mu zależało. Zawsze ją thumb|Jellal opętany przez Ultearpocieszał gdy się bała a nawet nadał jej nazwisko. Jednakże po tym jak próbował uwolnić ją i sam został porwany, Urtear podając się za Zerefa opanowała jego umysł. Zabił wtedy strażników i wypędził Erzę, wmawiając swoim przyjaciołom, że to ona zniszczyła statki, którymi mieli uciec. Później został wybrany, ze względu na olbrzymie moce, na jednego z Dziesięciu Wielkich Magów i członka Magicznej Rady, podając się przy tym za własnego brata bliźniaka - Siegraina. Podobno Erza, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyła, myślała, że to Jellal (którym zresztą był) i zaatakowała go, jednakże nawet jej udało mu się wcisnąć swoje kłamstwo. Fabuła Saga Macao thumb|left|196px|Jellal w Radzie MagiiPoznajemy go jako Siegraina, młodego członka Rady Magii. Zazwyczaj nie zgadza się z pozostałymi magami, ukazując tym samym swoją sympatię w stosunku do Fairy Tail, co niezwykle irytuje pozostałych. W mandze inni członkowie są zdziwieni, iż udało mu się dostać do rady, ale Jellal stwierdza, że wystarczy władać potężną mocą by dostać się w jej szeregi. Jako Siegrain jest także członkiem dziesięciu świętych magów. Saga Kołysanka Widujemy go dopiero pod koniec sagi, po pokonaniu Lullaby. W związku z takimi wydarzeniami zostaje zwołana Rada Magii, by zapieczętować demona i ocenić obecną sytuację. Podczas posiedzenia Rady Jellal chwali Fairy Tail za zniszczenie mrocznej gildii Eisenwald oraz pokonanie Lullaby. Pozostali członkowie nie patrzą jednak pozytywnie na Fairy Tail, oraz opinię Siegraina i mimo wszystko postanawiają oskarżyć Erzę o zniszczenia spowodowane przez nią podczas walki. thumb|left|196px|Jellal ostrzega ErzęNastępnie pojawia się chwilę przed rozpoczęciem procesu Erzy, gdyż chce porozmawiać z dziewczyną. Tytania nie jest jednak zadowolona z tego powodu. Początkowo Siegrain droczy się z nią mówiąc, że Rada zawsze musi pokazać swoją wyższość, a ona jest tylko "kozłem ofiarnym", przy czym proces też jest "na pokaz". Potem wyjaśnia jednak, iż zawsze przemawia w obronie Fairy Tail. Przed odejściem ostrzega ją, żeby nie mówiła niczego o ich wspólnej przeszłości zarówno dla jej jak i jego dobra. Po raz ostatni w tej sadze jest już bezpośrednio obecny na procesie Erzy.thumb|right|196px|Reakcja Jellal'a i Rady Magii na interwencję Natsu Nie okazuje żadnych emocji, ale widać, iż całe to przedsięwzięcie bardzo go nudzi. Dopiero kiedy Natsu zaatakował budynek Rady, nieudolnie przebrany za Erzę, okazuje zainteresowanie. Prawdopodobnie obecna sytuacji go rozbawiła zwłaszcza, że Natsu usilnie chciał wmówić, iż to on jest prawdziwą Erzą. Po tej a jakże "efektywnej" reakcji, smoczy zabójca oraz Erza trafiają na krótki czas do więzienia. Gdyby nie doszło do tego zdarzenia to Tytania zostałaby szybko zwolniona, ale skutki sprawiły, że Rada dostała pretekst by zatrzymać magów w areszcie. Podczas pobytu w zamknięciu Jellal przez chwilę obserwuje obu magów, zainteresowany osobowością Natsu. Saga Wyspa Galuna Pojawia się na końcu sagi. Był jednym z organizatorów całej zaistniałej sytuacji. Pomagała mu Ultear przebrana za Zaltiego. Wykorzystał Lyona i jego przyjaciół, ponieważ sam chciał kontrolować Deliorę. thumb|left|196px|Jellal rozmawia z UltearJednakże demon już od dawna był martwy i rozpadł się na kawałki, krótko po swoim przebudzeniu. W czasie rozmowy z Ultear, komplementuje talent jej matki, ale kobieta nie wygląda na zainteresowaną. Ostatecznie Jellal okazuje zainteresowanie siłą Natsu i wypytuje o to dziewczynę. Ta przyznaje, że ma potencjał. W końcówce rozmowy Siegrain wyjawia, iż wie, że Natsu jest synem Igneel'a. Saga Wieży Niebios thumb|left|196px|Jellal jako władca Wieży NiebiosTo właśnie w tej sadze po raz pierwszy poznajemy go jako Jellal'a. Wydaje on rozkaz Sho, Shimon'owi, Milliannie oraz Wally'emu, by sprowadzili Erzę do Wieży Niebios, bo ma być ona ofiarą potrzebną do wskrzeszenia Zerefa. Sam oczywiście jest panem i władcą w owej wieży. Poza potężnym magiem o sile zbliżonej do dziesięciu świętych magów (Erza), Jellal potrzebuje jeszcze ogromnej ilości magicznej mocy, by wskrzesić Zerefa, dlatego początkowo działa na "dwa fronty". Jako Siegrain wyjawia Radzie Magii, iż ma brata bliźniaka, który nazywa się Jellal. thumb|right|196px|Siegrain stara się przekonać Radę o konieczności użycia Etherion'u Opisuje także system R opracowywany w Wieży Niebios oraz podaje jej lokalizację. Rada Magii początkowo jest przerażona na wieść o systemie R. Siegrain sugeruje użycie Etherion'u, by zniszczyć Jellal'a oraz wieżę. Tak naprawdę Etherion jest potrzebny, by dostarczyć moc do wieży, gdyż cała budowla jest zbudowana z lakrimy, mogącej wchłonąć nawet energię Etherion'u. Rada Magii nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy rozważa użycie swego potężnego działa. Podczas pierwszego głosowania postanawiają go nie używać. Siegrain jest wściekły. Wyjawia wtedy, że Jellal planuje ożywić czarnego maga Zerefa, w związku z czym trzeba go natychmiast zniszczyć. Prowokacja odnosi sukces. Rada postanawia rozpocząć przygotowanie do odpalenia Etherion'u. Jedynie Yajima sprzeciwiał się jego wykorzystaniu, więc decyzja zapadła większością głosów. Podczas gdy Siegrain przygotowuje Etherion wraz z Radą Magii do Wieży Niebios wkraczają Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Happy i Juvia, by uratować Erzę. Jellal bagatelizuje sprawę ogłaszając przy tym początek rajskiej gry - gry na śmierć i życie - która ma go zabawić. Później Erzie udaje się wydostać, a ponadto Sho, Millianna, Simon i Wally zdradzają Jellal'a.thumb|left|196px|Jellal vs Erza Ten również się tym nie przejmuje ogłaszając punkt kulminacyjny rajskiej gry. Informuje o Etherionie, który ma zniszczyć wieżę i wysyła przeciw magom Fairy Tail zabójców z gildii Death's Head Caucus. Zakończenie gry ogłasza dopiero wtedy gdy Erza wtargnęła do jego komnaty.thumb|right|196px|Erza rani Jellal'athumb|right|196px|Jellal "włos od śmierci" Tytania mówi Jellal'owi, że nie dba o własne życie ani Etherion, i dołoży wszelkich starań, by go zatrzymać. Jellal nie obawia się jej, po czym przystępuje do pojedynku. Początkowo odnosi sukcesy. Przy pomocy magii ciemności dość szybko udaje mu się zdominować zmęczoną, po walce z Ikarugą Erzę, i zamknąć ją wśród magii cieni. Jellal wyśmiewa ją i jest zawiedziony, że tylko na tyle ją stać. Erza jest jednak silna. Udaje jej się wydostać po czym zadaje szybki, ale mocny cios Jellal'owi. Chłopak jest zaszokowany jej siłą, nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to naprawdę ta Erza, którą zna. Tytania nie daje mu czasu na refleksję. Szybko przewraca go na ziemię po czym chce go zabić, ale okazuje się, że nie jest w stanie tego dokonać. Jellal postanawia wykorzystać jej uczucia. Opowiada jej, iż wie, że zaraz oboje zginą od uderzenia Etherion'u. Mówi, że zdaje sobie sprawę z opętania przez Zerefa.thumb|left|196px|Jellal przytula Erzę Zawsze chciał z nim walczyć, ale nigdy nie udało mu się oprzeć jego wpływom. Sądzi, że nawet przyjaciele nie mogli go ocalić, ale cieszy się z tego, iż Erza była wcześniej szczęśliwa. Tytania nabiera się na te kłamstwa. Przytula chłopaka, a on odwzajemnia uścisk. Jellal wykorzystuje sytuację i podczas wspólnego uścisku, niezauważalnie rzuca na dziewczynę czar "wiążącego węża". Niedługo potem w Wieżę Niebios uderza oczekiwany Etherion. thumb|left|196px|Jellal i SiegrainPo uderzeniu Etherion'u nikt nie odniósł żadnych obrażeń. Lakrima wchłonęła całą magiczną energię. Jellal szybko ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze. Erza jest zszokowana całą obecną sytuacją. Niedługo potem zjawia się Siegrain. Właśnie wtedy Jellal ujawnia, iż od początku byli jedną i tą samą osobą.thumb|right|196px|Jellal łączy się z Siegrain'em Szybko dokonuje fuzji z Siegrain'em dzięki czemu odzyskał swoją prawdziwą moc. Przechodzi do następnego kroku. Uaktywnia zaklęcie "wiążącego węża", które pozbawia Erzę możliwości ruchu. Zamyka ją w lakrimie i zaczyna odprawiać obrzęd wskrzeszenia Zerefa. Jego działania przerywa jednak Natsu. Wyjmuje Erzę z lakrimy i na widok łez dziewczyny, postanawia zmiażdżyć Jellal'a. thumb|left|Natsu atakuje Jellal'aJellal lekceważy Natsu. Prosi go by pokazał mu siłą smoczego zabójcy. Natsu nie trzeba długo przekonywać. W furii rzuca się na przeciwnika używając całego arsenału swoich technik jak np.: "skrzydlate cięcie ognistego smoka", "pięść ognistego smoka", "pazur ognistego smoka", "ryk ognistego smoka".thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa "Meteoru"thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa zaklęcia "Wspaniałego Rydwanu" Mimo tak potężnych technik nawet nie daje rady zranić Jellal'a. Po złączeniu z Siegrain'em jego moc jest o wiele silniejsza niż podczas walki z Erzą. Jellal postanawia, że Natsu musi poczuć rozpacz i bezsilność za to, iż ośmielił się wyzwać świętego maga na pojedynek. Używa techniki "Meteoru" i masakruje smoczego zabójcę swoją szybkością, po czym wymierza mu potężny cios przy użyciu zaklęcia "Wspaniałego rydwanu". Po takiej kombinacji Natsu jest oszołomiony i nie ma już sił, by się podnieść. Jellal jest zadowolony, ale z przerażeniem odkrywa, iż nieco uszkodził swoją cenną wieżę, przez co zaczęła częściowo wyciekać magia Etherion'u. Zamierza dalej kontynuować rytuał, lecz Natsu z trudem podnosi się, by dalej walczyć. W związku z takim obrotem spraw Jellal znajduje się w trudnej sytuacji. Musi pokonać Natsu, ale nie może "iść na całość", bo zniszczy wieżę. Zaczyna atakować słabszymi czarami, co skutkuje tym, że smoczy zabójca daje rade je pokonać, a ponadto samemu atakując czyni ogromne zniszczenia. Wtedy po raz pierwszy Jellal'a ogarnia wściekłość. Jest rozjuszony tym, że Natsu niszczy wieżę, którą on budował osiem lat. Postanawia zabić smoczego zabójcę jak i Erzę, która przyłączyła się do boju, potężnym zaklęciem "Altealice".thumb|left|200px|Jellal atakuje Natsu Zdaje sobie sprawę, że uszkodzi nieco wieżę, ale dzięki temu usunie źródło jeszcze większych zniszczeń. Przed użyciem czaru, mówi jeszcze, że znajdzie inną ofiarę na miejsce Erzy. Jak się później okazuje zaklęcie nie odniosło zamierzonego skutku, gdyż Simon osłonił Natsu i Erzę samemu tracąc życie. Jellal wyśmiewa go oraz nazywa marnym insektem, a ponadto nie okazuje najmniejszego współczucia. Szydzi także z łez Erzy. Wtedy Natsu ogarnia furia. Zjada trochę lakrimy z Etherion'em i o dziwo nie umiera, lecz zyskuje chwilową, potężną moc. Tym razem Jellal nie może sobie poradzić. Nawet przy użyciu "Meteoru" smoczy zabójca przewyższa go szybkością i tym razem zadaje mu potężne obrażenia, przy czym dalej niszczy wieżę. Jellal zostaje przyparty do muru. W swym obłędzie postanawia zniszczyć wszystko łącznie z Wieżą Niebios.thumb|right|196px|Jellal używa "Załamania Otchłani" Decyduje się zastosować swoje najpotężniejsze zaklęcia - "Załamanie Otchłani". Przed użyciem czaru krzyczy jeszcze do Zerefa, że go przeprasza i, że wybuduje nową wieżę, lecz tym razem zrobi to w pięć lat. Chwilę przed zastosowaniem dopada go jednak ból w ranie, którą zadała mu Erza, przez co nie udaje mu się wykonać "Załamania Otchłani". Natsu wykorzystuje tą okazję i zadaje potężne uderzenie, która powala Jellal'a, ostatecznie go pokonując. Natsu i Erza są przekonani, iż nie żyje, ale jak się potem okazuje wpadł do lakrimy z Etherion'em. Warto tu nadmienić, że to właśnie w tym momencie uwalnia się spod zaklęcia Ultear (to ona go kontrolowała a nie Zeref). Wszystko co czynił dotychczas działo się wbrew jego woli, gdyż był pod władzą Ultear. Ponadto wskrzeszenie Zerefa nie mogło się powieść, gdyż on nadal żyje. Jellal nie zdawał sobie jednak z tego sprawy, choć nawet gdyby wiedział to i tak zaklęcie Ultear zmusiłoby go do wszystkiego. Przez owe wydarzenia traci pamięć. Z trudem udaje mu się przeżyć, lecz pozostaje w śpiączce. Później zostaje znaleziony i zabrany przez mroczną gildię Oracion Seis. Saga Festiwal Walk W tej sadze nie odgrywa żadnej znaczącej roli. W zasadzie nawet w niej nie występuje. Jest jedynie wzmianka o nim. Rada Magii nie jest, bowiem pewna czy Jellal zginął, w związku z czym uznaje go jak i Ultear za przestępców najwyższej kategorii. Saga Oracion Seis thumb|right|200px|Jellal w trumnie Później Jellal jest w stanie podobnym do śmierci z powodu Etherion, kiedy to kończy w rękach Mrocznej Gildii Oración Seis ,którego lider, Brain jest jego starym znajomym. Jellal jest po raz pierwszy pokazany w trumnie w kształcie krzyża i przepasany łańcuchami, a na jego ciele są liczne niebieskie pajęczyny. Brain zażądał od Wendy, żeby użyła swoich mocy do uzdrowienia Jellala, ale dziewczynka odmówiła. Wtedy Brain powiedział, że przecież ten mężczyzna uratował jej kiedyś życie. Saga Próby thumb|174px|Jellal torturowany Jellala ponownie widzimy w więzieniu w siedzibie Rady, w tym samym czasie Erza jest na pozycji przegranej z Azumą na wyspie Tenrou. Więzień szepcze pod nosem świadom wydarzeń na wyspie. Strażnik obserwujący jego celę, zastanawia się czy Jellal przypadkiem nie rzuca zaklęcie, Nadal wyprowadza go z błędu, informuje towarzysza,że używanie magi w klatce z kryształów wiążących magię jest niemożliwe i zaczyna torturować Jellada swoja magią. Strażnik zastanawia się co więzień mruczał i czy jest głodny i chce go zmusić żeby błagał o jedzenie w innym razie nie dostanie nic przez tydzień. Jellal zignorował go, a zamiast tego prosi żeby Erza się nie podawała, co u strażników wywołuje zdziwienie. Erza słyszy go a kiedy wygrywa z Azumą, Jellal się uśmiecha. Saga Wielki Turniej Magiczny Alzack i Bisca mówią Erzie, że Jellal uciekł z więzienia. Pomogły mu w tym Ultear i Meredy. Trzy miesiące później wysyłają gołębia do członków Fairy Tail i spotykają się z nimi na wyspie, gdzie trenowali. Jellal mówi, że przypomniał sobie wszystko. Oznajmia również, że założyli gildię. Nie jest ani mroczna, ani legalna. Nazwali ją Crime Sorciere. Jet i Droy informują pozostałych, że Jellal i jego towarzyszki zniszczyli mnóstwo mrocznych gildii w ciągu tych kilku lat. Ich celem jest likwidacja wszelkiego zła, które powstało w wyniku działalności Zerefa. Jako że sami nie mogą zbliżyć się do areny magicznych mistrzostw, proszą Fairy Tail o pomoc. Jellal bowiem wyczuł negatywną energię, która krąży wokół tego miejsca. Być może ma to związek z Zerefem. Później widzimy go podczas rozmowy z Erzą nagle gdy Erza krzyczy na Jellala spadają ze skały i kończy się tak że Erza leży a on nad nią. Po tym Erza zaczyna płakać mówiąc że myślała że już się nigdy nie spotkają. Następnie zaczęli się do siebie przybliżać tak że prawie się pocałowali lecz nagle on mówi jej że jest zaręczony i nie może, jak się później okazuje było to kłamstwo które wymyślił bo uważał że nie ma prawa kochać kogoś kto podąża drogą światła. Okazuje się że Jellal, aby zdobyć informacje na temat tajemniczej mocy która pojawia się podczas Wielkiego Turnieju Magicznego, dołącza do Drużyny Fairy Tail B, jako Mystogan. Jego udział w turnieju miał ograniczać się do zdobywania informacji , ale nieoczekiwanie został wylosowany do walki. Jego przeciwnikiem okazał się Jura Neekis .thumb|Jura vs Jellal Na początku pojedynku Jellal używał magii Mystogana, lecz szybko zorientował się że nie ma szans wygrać za jej pomocą. Zaczął więc korzystać ze swojej i kiedy chciał użyć jednego z zaklęć (które według Ultear ujawniłoby tożsamość Jellala), użyła ona magii Meredy,aby temu zapobiec. W ten sposób Jellal przegrał thumb|left|Przegrana Jellala pojedynek w dość komiczny sposób. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|left|200px|Magia Jellala Oprócz swojej głównej magii, jako członek Dziesięciu, posiada też rozliczne inne umiejętności, jak np możliwość tworzenia Załamanie''' otchłani, co dowodzi, że jest również mistrzem czterech żywiołów. '''Magia Ciała Niebieskiego (ang. Heavenly Body Magic jap. 天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): Główna Magia Jellala, umożliwia mu latanie jak meteor oraz tworzenie czarnych dziur. * Altealice '(暗黒の楽園 ''Ankoku no Rakuen lit. Czarny Raj): Jellal krzyżuje ręce i rzuca zaklęcie. Wygląda ono jak czarna kula z małymi światełkami. To zaklęcie zabiło Simona. * [[Grand Chariot|'''Grand Chariot]] (七星剣 Shichi Seiken lit. Miecz Siedmiu Gwiazd): Jellal przywołuje siedem słupów światła i kieruje je w stronę przeciwnika. Podobno mają one siłę spadającego z nieba meteoru. *'Meteor '(流星 Ryūsei): Jellal otacza się światłem, które daje mu możliwość lotu i osiągania nieziemskich szybkości. Inne Załamanie Otchłani '(煉獄砕波 ''Rengoku Saiha lit. Oczyszczająca Fala Niszcząca): Zaklęcie, które łącząc wszystkie żywioły tworzy z nich potężny pocisk mrocznej energii. '''Wiążący Wąż (拘束の蛇 Kōsoku no Hebi): Zaklęcie, które przyjmując formę tatuażu w kształcie węża unieruchamia przeciwnika. Jedynym warunkiem jest kontakt fizyczny. Projekcja Psychiczna '(思念体 ''Shinentai): umożliwia ona tworzenie iluzji swojego jestestwa i wysłanie go w dowolne miejsce. '''Krąg Samozniszczenia (自律崩壊魔法陣 Jiritsu Houkai Mahoujin): Zaklęcie zmieniające rzucającego w bombę. Bez znajomości kodu nie można go cofnąć. Brain je wynalazł, więc znał także możliwość odwrócenia go bez kodu. Płomień z Rebuke : Złoty płomień, który umożliwił Natsu wejście w stan Smoczej Siły. Magia Ciemności: Magia, której używał Jellal po opętaniu przez Ultear. Walki Ciekawostki *Jego Edolańskim Odpowiednikiem jest Mystogan. *Jego imię z arabskiego znaczy wspaniały, wielki. *W rozdziale 264 otwarcie mówi, że kocha Erzę. *W mandze podczas walki miał specjalny kombinezon, w anime tylko bojówki i koszulkę bez rękawów. *Ma taki sam tatuaż jak Sieg z Rave Mastera. *W Sadze Wieży Niebios, symbol na płaszczu Jellala bardzo przypominał symbol Gildii Fairy Tail. *Podczas Sagi Oracion Seis, w mandze Jellal zdobył płaszcz od członka Naked Mummy, natomiast w anime od Erigora. *Jego krąg magiczny (Magii Ciała Niebieskiego) jest taki sam jak krąg Uranometrii. *To on nadał Erzie nazwisko "Scarlet" podczas pobytu w Wieży Niebios. *Jellal'a i Erze od dawna łączy głębokie uczucie, którego nie są jednak w stanie sobie otwarcie wyznać. *W 5 OVA spytany przez Erzę, czy teraz są parą, odpowiada twierdząco. Cytaty *(Do Erzy Scarlet) "Erza... na tym świecie nie ma wolności" *(Do Erzy)'' "Prawdziwa wolność... leży w świecie Zeref'a"'' *(Do Erzy) "Życie i śmierć to podstawa każdej rzeczy i wzmacniają ludzkie emocje. Albo inaczej mówiąc nie ma nic bardziej nudnego, niż życie " *(Do Erzy'') "To będzie Twoją wolnością. Żyj z myślą, że masz na barkach życia swoich przyjaciół, Erza"'' *(Do Erzy) "Nigdzie nie ma nieba. Nawet wolności. Wszystko się skończyło, zanim się jeszcze zaczęło" *(Do Erzy) "To moja kara za bycie słabym. Moje serce po prostu nie mogło znieść tej gigantycznej szczeliny między marzeniami a rzeczywistością" *(Do Erzy) "Kochałem Cię, Erza" *(Do Natsu Dragneela)'' "Jesteś jeszcze bardziej nie przewidywalny niż słyszałem. Dobrze się bawisz uderzając jednego ze swoich towarzyszy który nie może się nawet ruszać?"'' *(Do Erzy) "Erza ... Czuję, jak od tego imienia bije dobroć... Czuję, dobroć, radość i ciepło ... Z pewnością nadal będziesz mnie nienawidzić. Ale nic na to nie poradzę to naturalne, że mnie nienawidzisz. Ale ta nienawiść w Twoim sercu odbierze Ci Twą wolność. I zniszczy Cię od środka. Nie mogę tam do Ciebie podejść. Nie mogę spojrzeć Ci w oczy! Uwolnię cię od Jellal'a. Zabiorę twoją nienawiść i smutek ... ze sobą ... Jesteś ... wolna" *(Do siebie o Erzie) "To twoje słowa, które dały mi odwagę, które stały się moim światłem" *(Do Natsu) "Jesteś Natsu ... Nasza jedyna nadzieja " *(Do Erzy) "Są prawie szkarłatne... Nazwijmy Cię Erza Scarlet. Scarlet tak jak kolor Twoich włosów. Tego na pewno nigdy nie zapomnę " *''(Do Natsu) "Wierzę w człowieka w którego wierzy Erza"'' *''(Do Meredy i Ultear o Erzie) "Nie mogę, kochać kogoś kto podąża ścieżką światła. Dopóki Erza będzie szczęśliwa, to i ja sobie jakoś poradzę" '' Nawigacja ﻿ Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Byli Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Były Członek Dziesięciu Świętych Magów Kategoria:Rada Magii Kategoria:Byli członkowie Rady Magii Kategoria:Członkowie Crime Sorcière